User talk:Shiinko
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations ... You're an extreme person. --Halcyon Dtier 02:48, 2 April 2009 (UTC) About Armor contribs Hey shiinko When you add pages regarding armors, plz be sure to add them to the category 'Armor' It just makes it a lot easier for me to navigate around there Thanks - 'Tenchberry' 23:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Oh... Fair enough But remember it in case you do so in future 'Tenchberry' 23:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) WARNING !!!!WARNING!!!! I have been sent reply from a few that you are using bad language which is against the Wikia rules created by Pitchblack and I will report to moderator. Thankyou!!!!! tiggyslaer12 12:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The Verdict As i am very busy i have taken the libritey to destroy all bad language on my own, if you are not happy with that then prepare for the termination of your user page. I have done it and will again, even though i know consequences.!!!!!Thankyou!!! tiggyslaer12 12:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) OMGOSH YOU DIDN'T PUT ME ON YOUR STUPID LIST!!!!!!! Wow thanks that's a surpirse...XD If you put my IP or anything referring to my computer... The reason I've changed your page is because its illegal to distribute other users IP address or any other form of gating to that person computer. What you are doing is a criminal offence and I will not tolerate this. I will remove my own IP but its best if you remove the others. You've been warned and I will contact the Wiki, they will do something because its a legal issue. Thanks. Seeing as how my IP is still up and you're accusing me... Well, I'm sorry for removal of my own IP address :S but then if you say you'd do it then do it please and thanks. Also your page has history and well looking at it I've only edited your page twice. Here's the history you're accusing me of removing my Username - http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Shiinko&oldid=51774 And now the recent one I've done - http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Shiinko&oldid=52570 Basically the same thing happened twice (Me taking my IP off) But here's what you did.. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shiinko You still have my gateway on the wiki. Even though your words are and- I quote - "I would much prefer it if you told me of this before actions were taken. Removal of IP is fine, however, you removed usernames as well, which was unnecessary." Basically you accuse me of alot of things (ie. Insulting your family thus kicking me off of IRC, and now me removing my user name.) SO again I ask, this time not removing on my own free will. Will you please take my gateway off your wiki page. This is distribution of my IP for anyone who views your page and I will not tolerate this any longer. Sure we've had our swabbles but even I don't hold grudges that long, and even if you do, I'm hoping you have the descenty to hear me out and maybe look at this as me looking out for you in a way so you don't get sued and or charged (At this point I can do it, but I'm not a douche, and I believe people can abid by the law). Quinton your hatelist yo u forgot to redeem neneloco ..... Dude, I can't get onto the chat. It keeps say "Terminated" when I try to enter it, no matter what name I use. EclipticKnightV 13:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I think I got banned. Well, once again, I try to stay true to one of my friends, someone who this time didn't do a thing, and just because of that, I think I get banned. If i tell you the whole story, I'll possibly be sumbmiting to those who banned me. So my friend, im gonna say this. I am true to my friends, and anyone who acts arrogent or cross with them WILL get my fist in their face. And simply because of that, I'm now public enemy number 1. Try to straighten things out. [[User:EclipticKnightV|EclipticKnightV 16:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Who The '''Nibelsnarf' Do You Think You Are!? You post people's IP addresses? Are you like a 15 year old retard or something? Honestly, you're a cocky little asshole behind a computer screen. Grow a pair already. Also your little vendetta column on your page is cute, it's nice to know you think that you make a difference in vast cluster'Nibelsnarf' of internet that you barely exist in. Sins and redemption? Religion and gods are for fools and those who lack belief in themselves, you act as if you are a god because you have some mod or OP powers in an IRC which for the most part has a population of 12 year olds who like to powerplay roleplay. Whats even worse is that you think you are poetic by using sins as a metaphor to what grinds your gears... Oh Please. Your patience is a drought? Are you trying to be intimidating? I've seen Kut-Kus that are more intimidating than you. You really need to stop this whole attitude thing, where you act like some sort of superior wanna-be bad'Nibelsnarf'. Your clever ruse is running dry and thin, quite quickly. You are an insult to hunters everywhere, your lack of comradely is a clear reflection of your lack of chivalry. Love MaxL P.S. Before you reply to this, be a man and not a little boy who will just wave his ban hammer because he can't deal with a little critical evaluation. Shiinko Prepare Ur language, attitude stinks. plz stp swaering and using racist language like if u were some high all mighty i did this to ur page becuase it looked like a MA rated text wich isnt about MHF.tiggyslaer12 13:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC)